Detrás de unos ojos azules HxI
by Pandora.SamaU
Summary: Una confesión de Ikki para Hyoga en una noche de copas, que acaba en algo más.


**Detras de unos ojos azules...**

_Behind Blue Eyes  
No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes_

_Nadie Sabe como es  
Ser el hombre malo  
Ser el hombre triste  
Detrás de unos ojos azules_

Hyoga yace tirado en el pasto pensando en aquel "sujeto"que la noche anterior le habia robado un beso  
-Ikki...¿Por que hiciste eso?-Recordando la sensacion de aquellos labios,paso su lengua por los mismos y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza,tratando de borrar aquel instinto...-Sal de mi mente sal Ya!- Una lagrima comenzo a correr por su rostro y se las seco con desgano...tenia que desahogarse...

**_FLASH BACK_**

Una discoteca,mucho ruido,mucho baile,demasiado ligue...y alcochol sobre todo...  
-No se por que decidiste venir aqui Ikki me parece vulgar...-Decia Hyoga que no acostumbrabra sitios de tan "mala muerte"  
-Eres un estupido niño consentido-  
-Claro que no Ikki...solo que yo voy a sitios con mas prestigio...  
-Por que crees que te digo que eres un niño aun?-Lo vio desafiante y le acerco una bebida-Quieres o me la rechazaras por que "no tomas cosas vulgares"?-  
-Que es?-Pregunto el ruso algo consternado  
-Es "Semen de Pitufo"-  
-Queeeee?-  
-Asi se llama la bebida idiota...-Con cara de fastidio hizo una mueca de negacion y se volteo hacia atras para pedir en la barra otra bebida.  
-Ok,me lo tomo pero si me dan ganas de vomitar me acompañas al baño!-  
-Aja...hasta Shun se lo tomó y no se resistió tanto...Anda bebetelo de una vez!-  
-Mmm...esta bien...-Sorbio la bebida del vaso y le parecio agradable;Asi siguieron bebiendo por un buen rato...o mejor dicho siguio bebiendo Ikki por que Hyoga solo tomaba una que otra cosa,para no emborracharse.-Ikki...estas bien?-Dijo al ver a su compañero caminando vacilante entre las sillas.-Ikki...necesitas que te ayude?-  
-No Pato...yo estoy feliz!-Lo dijo tan amenamente que le dio un poco de miedo a Hyoga  
-Bueno esta bien,entonces sientate...-Lo jalo hacia una silla y lo acomodo para que se sentara-Por lo menos asi no creo que te caigas...¬¬-  
-Ya...no hagas tanto escandalo...-Lo vio riendo un poco-Sabes Hyoga...Sabes por que me emborracho?-  
-No.-  
-Por que no tengo a nadie ...-  
-Cómo?-  
-A nadie Ruso...estoy solo...absolutamente solo...-  
-No digas eso Ikki...solo lo dices por que estas borracho...-  
-No...Lo digo por que es la verdad-  
-Tienes a Shun...el te quiere...y nosotros...somos tus amigos...¿Por que dices que no tienes a nadie entonces?-  
-Vamos Hyoga...yo no me refiero a eso de "amistad"...me refiero a alguien que me ame...-  
-No tienes a nadie ya? y tus aventurillas quizas?-  
-Tu lo haz dicho Hyoga solo aventuras-  
-Y...Esmeralda?-  
-Ella murió Ikki...hace mucho tiempo...-  
-Pero sigue en tu corazon ¿no?-  
-Si...ella siempre lo estara por que siempre la ame...pero...ahora estoy solo ¿entiendes?  
-Creo entenderlo...-

_**Sigue el Flash Back** _

_And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be faded to telling only lies_

_Y nadie sabe  
como es ser odiado  
estarse disolviendo, diciendo solo mentiras_

-Entonces ¿ya captaste lo que siento y pienso?  
-Si...-  
-...-  
-Por que nunca lo demuestras en tus cinco sentidos.?-  
-Nunca me habia sentido en tanta confianza...-  
-Ni con Shun?-  
-Shun es mi hermano y no es necesario que se lo digas por que el lo sabe-  
-Pero...por que te descubres conmigo?-  
-Eres el unico que conozco en este bar...-  
-(Sonrie)Bueno eso si...pero...-  
-Mira Hyoga...Estoy harto de tener esa imagen de malvado y de que todo el mundo me odia...estoy cansado de que mi vida se estabilize en las mentiras...estoy harto de que piensen que no siento!...Es que acaso el unico que relamente se preocupa por mi es Shun? es que no existe alguna otra persona que vea mas allá de mis ojos?-  
-Pues...cuentas conmigo Ikki-  
-Gracias.-  
-(Se acerca y le da un abrazo)Espero y llegues a encontrar a esa persona que te ame-  
-Lo crees?-  
-Claro- Apunto de soltarse del abrazo Ikki lo jala hacia sí y lo ve directamente a los ojos;Como por instinto Ikki acerca su boca a la de Hyoga y este trata de oponerse...Lo sujeta con fuerza y lo besa...Hyoga empieza a redimirse ante esos jugosos labios;Los dos recorren la boca de su compañero por todos lados,solo se detienen a tomar aire...3 o 5 minutos despues empieza a ceder el beso y se separan;se quedan cerca respirando y sientiendo el aliento del otro...  
-(voltea la cara)No debi insistir en besarte...-  
-No hay problema...-sonrie atontadamente  
-Nos vamos?-  
-Si...-  
Se retiran del lugar los dos muy abochornados;Se suben al auto de Ikki y no mencionan nada del asunto hasta llegar a un lugar apartado...

_**Sigue el Flash back** _

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
as my conscious seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
my love is vengeance  
that's never free_

_Pero mis sueños no están vacíos  
como mi conciencia parece estarlo  
tengo horas, solamente solo  
Mi amor es venganza  
Que nunca es libre_

-Por que nos detenemos Ikki?-  
-Necesito hablar contigo...Puedo?-  
-Me queda alguna otra opción?-  
-No seas sarcastico...¬¬-  
-Vale...que quieres?-  
-Estas molesto por el beso?-  
-Deberia de estarlo?...-  
-Lo hize...por que me nacio hacerlo...me nacio probarte...Perdon...-  
- Ikki pidiendo perdon? No...tiene importancia en serio yo igual y lo disfrute...-  
-Puedo seguir platicando contigo Hyoga...-  
-De que...?-  
-De mi sufrimiento...-  
-Adelante te escucho-  
-Estoy solo...no puedo amar...no se amar...Tengo deseos de hacerlo pero algo me lo impide...-  
-Que te lo impide Ikki?-  
-El rechazo...es que todos piensan que yo no tengo metas y sueños? que yo no disfruto? que no gozo? que no SIENTO?-  
-Tal vez es por que asi te has mostrado desde siempre...con rencor a la vida Ikki-  
-Rencor?-  
-Si...rencor a que perdiste lo mas valioso de tu vida ya hace tiempo...rencor a tu formacion tan belica en aquella isla...Rencor hacia casi todos...-  
-Contigo igual?-  
-Con todos Ikki...-  
-Mmm...yo...no se que hacer Hyoga...no lo se...-Se acerco a Hyoga y este instantaneamente lo acogio en sus brazos...Ikki lloraba sobre Hyoga como un niño...  
-Ikki...-Le acaricia el cabello-Se que detras de esos hermosos ojos azules hay una gran persona...que y me encargare de descubrir...-  
-Una gran persona?-  
-Si...y aparte de ser una gran persona es muy valiosa...por que desde este momento...por primera vez te senti muy humano Ikki...mucho...-  
-Si?...-  
-Estas empezando a sentir...-Se acerco y beso calidamente los labios del otro-Vamonos Ikki...es tarde y quiero que descanses bien...solo espero algo de ti...-  
-Que es?-  
-Que lo que me acabas de decir no sea producto de tu borrachera...-  
-Lo recordare toda la vida...gracias Hyoga...-  
-De nada...para eso estamos los amigos...-  
-Amigos...-  
-Si...mas que amigos...-Le sonrio levemente y por ultima vez limpio el rastro de las lagrimas de ikki y le indico que comenzara a conducir...

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_No one knows what it's like  
to feel these feelings  
like I do, and I blame you!_

_Nadie sabe como es  
sentir estos sentimientos  
como yo lo hago, y te culpo!_

Hyoga recordó todo eso y comenzo a golpear la tierra;Se sentia impotente por lo que sentia...¿Acaso empezaba a surgir algo mas que una amistad?No lo sabia pero debia controlarse o esperar lo peor...

-Que haces aqui Ikki...-  
-Vine a...saludarte?-  
-Hola y Adiós ya te puedes ir...-  
-Por que te portas asi?-  
-Perdoname no me acordaba de que eres un "nuevo ikki"-  
-No soy un nuevo Ikki ¬¬ solo quiero ...-  
-Si si lo se...pero...-  
-Pero que...-  
-Solo me besaste por que te "nacio"-  
-Pues...si?-  
-Pues que tonto eres...-  
-Por que lo dices pato?-  
-No lo sé...-  
-No te hagas-  
-No me hago...solo que...-  
-Solo que que Hyoga! Me desesperas!-  
-Tu igual me desesperas y mucho Ikki-  
-Yo? Ni siquiera te he hecho nada!-  
-Si si me hiciste algo!-  
-(con cara de fastidio) que te hize?-  
-Hiciste que con ese beso no dejara de pensar en ti...-  
-En mi o en el beso?-  
-En las dos cosas Ikki no seas ironico...-Bajo la mirada-Las cosas salieron al reves...-  
-Por que dices eso? ahora que otra cosa te hize?-  
-Salieron al reves por que el que acabo sintiendo...fui yo!-Con gran coraje se levanto del suelo y salio corriendo de alli a todoa prisa sin querer encarar a Ikki.  
-Que...O.oU...-Estaba tan confundido que se quedo atonito y no salio tras el ni nada...solo lo observo a lo lejos...-Asi que tu...acabaste...-Sonrio para si mismo y camino en direccion contraria a la de Hyoga.

_No one bites back as hard  
on their anger  
none of my pain woe  
can show through_

_Nadie regresa la mordida tan fuerte  
En su coraje  
Nada de la angustia de mi dolor  
puede ser vista_

Ikki sostenia la mirada en el techo de su habitacion;No podia dejar de pensar en lo que habia dicho Hyoga_... el que acabo sintiendo...fui yo! ;_Desvio la mirada y se incorporo de su cama...Camino hacia la ventana y vio a Hyoga en el jardin sentado leyendo...Corrio por su chamarra de piel y otra segun el,pra Hyoga y se dirigio a toda prisa hacia el jardin en busca del patito...

-Hyoga...No me evadas...-  
-Mmm...esta bien pero por favor no me recuerdes lo de hace rato...-  
-Yo aprendi algo...-  
-Que? A burlarte de lo que te dije hace rato?-  
-Aparte de eso -Lo miro burlonamente-Aprendi que...Nada de mi dolor te lo debi de haber dicho...-  
-Por que dices eso?-  
-Por que...tu tienes tus problemas y los arreglas tu solo...-  
-Pero...yo te escuche y no le pienso decir a nadie!-  
-Lo sé Hyoga pero como me dijiste ayer guardo mucho rencor y es imposible que ame a alguien mas...-  
-(Con la voz entrecortada)Lo sabia...-  
-Si Hyoga...Es imposible que ame a alguien mas que no seas Tú...-Con la cara sorprendida de Hyoga,Ikki lo envolvio en su chamarra y se acurrucaron juntos...Hyoga comenzo a temblar y luego a llorar...-Por que lloras?-  
-Lloro...por que odio...y siempre odiare...que me llene de angustia y de dolor cuando dijiste que no podias amar...me senti morir...-  
-No te preocupes...asi digo las cosas yo!.-  
-Asi primero que te duelan y luego...que las adoren?-  
-Exacto...soy algo complicado-  
-Me doy cuenta...-

_no one knows what its like  
to be mistreated, to be defeated  
behind blue eyes  
no one know how to say  
that they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies_

_Nadie sabe como es  
Ser maltratado, ser vencido  
Detrás de unos ojos azules  
Nadie sabe como decir  
Que lo sienten y no les preocupa  
No estoy diciendo mentiras  
_

-Pero aun tengo que decirte muchas mas cosas de mi...-  
-Si...que tal si seguimos con tus sentimientos...?-  
-Sabes...ese es un tema que excluiremos de todas las platicas que tengamos...-  
-Por que?-  
-Por que...No me gusta...-  
-Por ultima vez...hablame de lo que te duele...para saber asi mas de ti...ya que siempre fuiste muy distante...-  
-La ultima...-Le sonrio casi invisiblemente  
-Si...adelante...-  
-No me gusta cuando la gente miente acerca de lo que siente ...Para empezar nadie sabe como decirlo y ni lo sienten y no les preocupa...por que su vida sera tan mundana...Casi nadie en este mundo sabe la realidad de ser maltratado de que te venzan...No digo mentiras Hyoga...No las digo por que toda mi vida ha sido una mentira...promesas falsas...esperanzas fallidas...Las desilusiones...Aunque no lo creas soy tan sensible y vulnerable como cualquier ser humano ...solo que yo lo oculto atras de mi apariencia de frialdad y sarcasmo...-  
-Eres un gran hombre Ikki...para mi que no sentias...-  
-Tu estas comprobando que siento...y que bien se siente la confesion...solo que si le dices a alguien...TE CORTARE LAS PLUMAS Y HARE QUE TE LAS TRAGUES!-  
-(Atonito) con una amenaza asi...no le dire a nadie...es un promesa...-

_No one knows what its like  
to be the bad man, to be the sad man  
behind blue eyes_

_Nadie sabe como es  
Ser el hombre malo, ser el hombre triste  
Detrás de unos ojos azules.- )  
_

Los dos bajo el cielo tapizado de estrellas yacen desnudos en el pasto...abrazados...con marcas en el cuerpo de los dos...un encuentro salvaje quizas...

-Nunca lo habia hecho asi...que salvaje fuiste!-  
-Acostumbrate patito...asi soy yo...-  
-Aunque eres tan tierno como un osito de peluche!-  
-No digas cursilerias Hyoga!- Le tapa la boca -Solo tu lo sabes!-  
-Vale...pero yo sabia que detras de tus hermosos ojos azules habia un gran hombre y un gran amante...-  
-Esta bien Hyoga...- Se fundieron en un beso salvaje ...y lo demas...pues es mas que obvio...

**Nadie sabe como es ser el hombre malo, ser el hombre triste  
Detrás de unos ojos azules...**

FIN


End file.
